choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Harrison
Michael, a character in the ''High School Story'' series, is a student at Oliver M. Berry High School. He is also one of your love interests. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Michael has gray eyes, light brown hair and fair skin. He wears a green bomber jacket over a black skull T-shirt in Books 1 and 2 and a dark gray pocket T-shirt in Book 3. Personality He has a rebel/slacker personality. He does not fit exactly into the "rebel" stereotype because he seems to care a lot about the school. He also does not fit exactly into the "slacker" stereotype as he mentions he once had a job. Although he can seem tough and uncaring on the exterior, it is obvious through his dialogue that he has a soft side. He secretly cares a lot about the school even though he does not enjoy it. He's quite serious and mature. Michael is often seen as the "bad boy heartbreaker". However, he's not really a bad boy, because his reasons for being "bad" are not for the sake of it - it's for emotional escape. He's not a heartbreaker either, as Book 2, Chapter 4, reveals that his biggest fear is disappointing others. He has exhibited his intelligence through his skill with technology and his confidence with driving a motorbike. In relationships, Michael is quoted by Koh and Morgan to have "serious walls up", suggesting he is emotionally unavailable due to previous pain and trauma. Michael has a hard time relating to other people; he says in Book 2, Chapter 6, friends like Koh and Wes do not completely understand him while insisting that your character is an exception. He has said that he wants to be the kind of guy that means what he says, in reference to telling your character he loves them. History He went to Statton and Hearst before Berry. After being picked on at Statton by football players he left for Hearst. However at Hearst he was again targeted by football players and was kicked out after hacking the school's system. He finally transferred to Berry, but was still displeased with the school at the beginning of Book 1, because Berry had stopped following its original motto. He had a childhood best friend named Giselle and was his first kiss in junior high, but they decided to remain friends instead. Chapters High School Story Book 1 * Chapter 1: The First Day * Chapter 2: Party Crashers * Chapter 3: The Brokenhearted * Chapter 4: Consequences * Chapter 6: Practice Makes Perfect * Chapter 7: No 'I' in 'Team' (Determinant) * Chapter 8: Tiger Spirit * Chapter 9: The Search * Chapter 10: To Catch a Culprit (Determinant) * Chapter 11: Berry's Seven * Chapter 12: Rally Together * Chapter 13: Game Plan * Chapter 14: Shall We Dance? * Chapter 15: The Beginning? Book 2 * Chapter 1: Breaking News * Chapter 2: New World Order * Chapter 3: Under Pressure * Chapter 4: Carnival Kisses * Chapter 6: It's Complicated * Chapter 7: Edge of Seventeen * Chapter 8: Game Over * Chapter 9: Secrets, Lies, and Spaghetti Flies * Chapter 10: Coming Clean * Chapter 11: The Lion's Den * Chapter 12: Save Me, San Francisco * Chapter 13: The Jig is Up * Chapter 14: Party for the Ages * Chapter 15: Can I Ask You Something? Book 3 * Chapter 1: Up In Flames * Chapter 2: Friends...or Foes? * Chapter 3: The Ones Who Got Away * Chapter 4: Just Beachy * Chapter 6: What Goes Around * Chapter 7: Open Hearts and Open Mics * Chapter 8: Missing in Action * Chapter 9: A Scandal at Berry High * Chapter 10: True Colors * Chapter 11: Questions and Answers * Chapter 12: Mall For It * Chapter 13: Take Me Out * Chapter 14: The Big Night * Chapter 15: The Night is Young * Chapter 16: School's Out! Class Act, Book 1 * Chapter 1: New Days * Chapter 4: So This is a Party * Chapter 10: The Runaway * Chapter 12: Framed (Determinant) * Chapter 14: All the World's a Stage * Chapter 15: When All is Said and Done (mentioned) Class Act, Book 2 * Chapter 1: Ice to Meet You (Determinant) * Chapter 2: Let The Race Begin * Chapter 4: Piece of Cake * Chapter 5: All For One, and One For All * Chapter 8: An Impossible Situation * Chapter 9: Winter Wonderful (Determinant) * Chapter 10: Cats and Candidates * Chapter 13: Team Green * Chapter 14: Be My Valentine * Chapter 15: New Roots (Determinant) Relationships Your Character You can choose to romance Michael if you wish. You first meet in Book 1, Chapter 1 when you're in his seat in class. At this moment you can choose to either be rude to him or flirt with him. In Chapter 2, you can hangout with Michael by the pool and play two truths and a lie with him. Later you may go to the diner with him in which you will come across Kara and Max. You can hang out with him during lunch and ride on his skateboard, a situation in which you will fall and he will catch you. After Ollie the Tiger is vandalized you can choose to hear his backstory. When the team invades Hearst to steal the spirit stick you get trapped in a closet with him (if you had chosen to romance him the most) and you can choose to sit on the balcony with him. Later that night he might (if you had chosen to romance him the most) ask you to homecoming. At homecoming you kiss each other and you can choose to drive up a hill and makeout in the car. In Book 2, Chapter 1, it is said that the two of you (if you romanced him in Book 1) had been seeing each other for awhile and you can choose to go to a coffee shop and hang out. In Book 3, Chapter 8 Michael gives to you a Clover Keychain for good luck if you are dating him. Your romantic relationship with Michael is built upon a deeper understanding of him. You are the only person in his life who can look beneath the surface and uncover the "man underneath". He greatly appreciates your positive attitude that he wishes he himself could have. When you convince him to join the football team by building upon his values, he finds this ingenious and opens up to you. Physical chemistry is also important, in Book 1, Chapter 2, Michael is starstruck by your appearance in the pool scene and compliments you again when you put on your uniform. In Book 1, Chapter 15, your relationship is referenced to be like Lady and the Tramp from Disney—so much so that both of you pay homage to the famous spaghetti scene in Lady and the Tramp, in which two dogs from different sides of the tracks nuzzle over a plate of noodles. You can become official with him in Book 2, Chapter 15. If you chose him as your love interest, he will appear in some chapters of Class Act, Book 1 and Book 2, along with your character. In this case, in Class Act, Book 2, Chapter 14, he will bring your character roses and ask "wood you like like to put that down for a second?", referring to the beam of log s/he is carrying. You reply that your dad is a terrible influence on him. Caleb Michael seems to dislike Caleb at first, labelling him as a "golden boy". He later warms up to him when he joins the football team as a QB. Caleb tries to encourage Michael to take up basketball in Book 2, Chapter 1. Maria Michael and Maria are opposites. Maria does not like Michael's slacker personality, getting annoyed with him from time to time. In Book 2, Chapter 1, they work together during the morning announcements and when things go wrong Maria immediately blames Michael, which leads to an argument. They seem to really dislike each other. In Book 2, Chapter 6, Michael and his friends take Maria under their wing while she is having a rough time, they make amends and hug in the sports hall. In Chapter 7, Maria invites him and his friends to her birthday party. Brian Michael was friends with Brian when he first transferred to the school, but Brian ditched him when he became quarterback of the football team, thus leading to an argument that ended their friendship. Michael says they have a 'mutual understanding' with each other—as in neither bother each other as long as Michael assists Brian with tech issues. Koh, Morgan, Wes Koh, Morgan and Wes are Michael's friends, as they're all rebel and slackers. It is implied that Michael could have had romantic feelings for Morgan in Book 1, Chapter 2, because MC catches Michael looking at her longingly during a pool party, although it is a little unclear whether or not he was really looking at her or thinking about something else. Koh and Morgan care a lot about Michael and try to warn MC about the emotional "walls" he has built up around himself in Book 1, Chapter 6. In Book 2, Chapter 6, Michael tells MC that although Koh, Morgan, and Wes are his friends they do not completely understand him the way MC does. Giselle Giselle was Michael's childhood best friend. Their relationship turned romantic in junior high as Michael developed feelings for her. She is the first kiss that he mentions in Book 1, Chapter 2. However they decided to just stay friends after the kiss. Eventually, Giselle moved down South because her father found a new job, and they grew apart. In Book 2, Chapter 6, Michael and MC (through a premium choice) make a video for Giselle to tell her about Michael's new life. Michael explains that she was the first person who ever completely understood him, and MC is the second. Gallery Other Looks Michael Ch1.png|Full View Michael Shirtless.png|Shirtless Michael Ch2.png|Full View in swimsuit Michael Football.png|Football uniform Michael Football2.png|Football uniform with helmet Michael Homecoming.png|Homecoming Suit Michael Ch14.png|Homecoming Suit Full View MichaelBook3NewLook.png|Spring look MichaelSpringFull.png|Full View of Spring look Michael Prom.png|Prom Suit Michael Prom2.png|Full View of Prom Suit Miscellaneous High School Story, Book 2 promo.png|Michael on the cover of Book 2 High School Story Bk 3 Official_Cover.png|Michael on the cover of Book 3 Michaelgifttoyourcharacter.png|Clover Keychain to MC Michael promposal.png|Promposal MalebrownskinmcandMichael.png|Michael & (Brown Skinned) Male MC at Prom: Romantic Theme Ollie, Defaced!.png|Michael standing next to a vandalized Ollie the tiger Trivia * Michael is shown on the cover of High School Story, Book 2 and High School Story, Book 3. * He rides a motorcycle but also has a car. * He is talented at video production. * Berry is his third school that he has attended. * He resembles Singer/Actor Froy Gutierrez. * If you play two truths and a lie with Michael during Brian's party in Book 1, it's hinted that he played hockey and chipped a tooth while playing. * If you don't choose to bring him to the homecoming dance, he will ask Morgan but fail. * Michael's first kiss was with his childhood best friend, Giselle, but they remained friends after that. * You have the chance to play as Michael in Book 1, Chapter 9, and Book 2, Chapter 10. * On Monday February 26, a second sneak peek for the book was released and revealed a new look for Michael in Book 3.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/968215417582841856 * In a premium scene of Book 3, Chapter 8, it is revealed that he always keeps a distance from anything clown-related. * Michael's promposal in Book 3, Chapter 11, pays homage to the iconic 1989 teen classic Say Anything... starring John Cusack.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5Y8tFQ01OY * He shares the same forename as Michael Kim, a character from the ''Veil of Secrets'' book. * The name Michael is of Hebrew origin and means "gift from God". * The second name Reginald is of German origin and means: Advise, counsel, decision, ruler, King. * The surname Harrison is of English origin and means "child of Harry". The name Harry is of English origin and means "home ruler". It's a variant of the name Henry. * His dream in Book 2, Chapter 11, about ceiling spiders and "killing it with fire" might be referencing the chapter of It Lives In The Woods where Andy can kill the Spiders sent by the monster with fire if you unlock the premium choice. * If asked what each person's Hogwarts Houses are in Book 2, Michael will claim that he is a Slytherin. Myra however disagrees, seeing him as more of a Gryffindor. * Michael's song he's singing on Open Mic Night at Tucker restaurant in Book 3, Chapter 7, "Popular" is a song from the Tony Award-winning musical Wicked. It is performed by the Broadway company's original Glinda, Kristin Chenoweth, on the original Broadway cast recording. The song is about a popular girl (Glinda) trying to help her unpopular roommate (Elphaba) become more popular, that's why it's so hilarious when he's singing with nervous and serious emotion, because he thinks it's stupid and not fit with him. Reference Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:'High School Story: Class Act' Characters Category:Students Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Playable Characters Category:Rebels Category:Teens